Deeper into the Abyss
by ButterbeerDemigod
Summary: A little love story in Percy's POV. With the hogging Annabeth and Thalia by his side, he has no one but Ginny Weasley, the only person kind to him, since the wizards don't know that Hogwarts also accepts demigods. This results in teasing. But Ginny saw through him and found out the three were demigods. He finds it very hard to meet her in secret, the flaming girl equal to water.
1. Chapter 1

This is a very messy story, as it's my first fanfic. It might didn't explain why Percy, Annabeth and Thalia was in Hogwarts. Well, I hope you like it! -Natalie :3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any part of Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. If I did, I would have tons of fans and be very rich. But since I don't, please enjoy this fanfiction which ignores J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan's work.

Venue: Hogsmeade

Time: Late Afternoon

Percy shook his head, his troubling thoughts broken, and saw a glimpse of red hair. He turned his head and saw the beautiful girl walking beside him. With the supposedly called Ginny, chaser for Gryffindor (rumors from Annabeth) close up,he wish he can just admire her all day. She was so pretty. _What about inviting her to a date and showing her my Poseidon skills? No that's too risky... _Percy's daydreams were shattered quickly when there was a crash of glass.

"Oh my," Ginny clasped her hands in horror, "I tend to be clumsy sometimes, sorry-"

"It's fine," Percy blurbed out before he can control himself.

She flushed furiously and took her wand out. "Reparo," she muttered, and the little crystal ball she was holding before was repaired instantly. She bent down to pick it up.

When she emerged, he held his breath. The sunlight warmed Ginny's face, drawing a faint yellow aura. Her hair was glowing even more like the rising sun. Percy tried very hard not to look at her.

"Sorry, I didn't have the chance to talk. Well, I came to walk with you because it's lonely here. That stupid Ron promised to pick me up right outside that cute shop over there, but I was waiting for a long time, and decided to walk to school myself. Then, this is how I found you, Mr-?"

"Jackson, Percy Jackson. Would you like me to walk with you?" He seized the opportunity to ask.

Ginny beamed. "Sure! Nice meeting you, Percy. You aren't like the other boys, always gaping at me. Maybe Ron won't approve but well, maybe you're like Harry, I might be able to trust you…" she trailed away.

Percy didn't notice, he was too busy repeating the same word, his mind buzzing. _She's actually talking to me, she's actually talk to me…_

"Er, Percy? Is there anything wrong?" Ginny called to him anxiously. Percy came to and found himself a few meters away from her.

"Oh what? Anything wrong…? No, no there isn't anything bothering me." He forced a smile at her and struggled to catch up. Boy, she was fast. He looked at her troubled face and heard her exact words:

"It's just that, I thought I smelt something like… sea salt?"

"I just don't get the point," Thalia Grace stabbed moodily at a sausage with every word she said, "Of us still being harassed by those wizards. Rumors pass and now they know we aren't technically wizards, but wait until my dad burns them to a crisp or something… They'll might shut up."

Annabeth sighed. The three demigods were eating dinner in the Ravenclaw table. "I miss Grover. He's supposed to halt his searching license from time to time and visit us, that's very nice of him, but I've haven't seen him since. Hogwarts is only for demigods and magical folk, no half-breeds. Shame that those wizards don't know Hogwarts also allow demigods- _Maybe this is why they call us "Muggles" or something…_ Well, I've met this kind witch called Hermione who has mortal parents too, she's from Gryffindor and in the whole afternoon we were talking about The Shard in London…" She drifted on with a dreamy expression.

Percy didn't hear anything his friends said. His mind was buzzing with the conversation this afternoon.

"Oi, Percy. Percy? Percy!" He heard his name being called.

"Huh what… S'pose you can tell me later, I'm a bit busy here…" He mumbled, "What's with that anyway…"

"UGH Percy! I don't know what got into you! After you came back from Hogsmeade you've changed! Anyway, there's some girl looking for you, I think it's that Ginny I told you about."

Seems like you made it to here! Please look forward to chapter 2! Feel free to post a review and thanks if you made it to here 3

(Yeah! Who ships Caleo?!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two is here, things get revealed, gods get surprised :D Here I give a personal shoutout to The Twelve Olympians! My very first review! I've also made some changes to chapter one if you read it before it changed. It might be more understandable. -Natalie

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any part of Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. If I did, I would have tons of fans and be very rich. But since I don't, please enjoy this fanfiction which ignores J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan's work.

Venue: Library (Little bit of Ravenclaw Tower)

Time: Early Evening - 9:00

Percy ran up the corridor stairs to the Ravenclaw dormitory. The glow of the moon lid up his face. He was grinning. Annabeth, curled up in a sofa reading a book called 'The 1800s Buildings' looked at him like he was crazy. She raised an eyebrow. "Percy! What took you? It's like, nine and Thalia is freaking out! What's with the smile?"

It all started in the library. Ginny was leading Percy in a little deserted corner, smiling. It was after dinner.

"Hello Percy," She started breathlessly. "I"m trying hard not to be nosy, but I've noticed something different about you. For the past few months since you and your other two friends came to Hogwarts, there was... a lot of gossip about you three. Not that you've haven't seen. I know that a lot of people tease you just because you aren't a wizard, but… I think there's something more than that. Something powerful. Am I..." She tried again. "Am I correct?"

Percy stared. This was very heartwarming. She still remembers his name! "Yeah, I suppose you're right." And, without hesitating, he told everything to her, about the gods, being demigods and such. Percy, tired but excited, and Ginny, who was fascinated about the world behind them, didn't notice the time slowly slipping through. When he finished, there was a silence, suddenly broken by a flash of light.

Ginny gasped. The light was replaced by a tall, muscular man with blue eyes. There was an air of ozone around him. This must be Zeus, as Percy scanned his master bolt in his hand. He had been wrongly accused of stealing it once. Seeing the bolt again just makes him shiver. Zeus looked very angry.

"Perseus Jackson! How very dare you share our secrets to a mortal!" he boomed. Ginny backed away, but Percy pulled her in front of him.

"I, I-" Ginny stammered. Percy covered her mouth.

"Hush Ginny. This is the king of the gods, Zeus. You won't like him angry. Oh and only me and you can see him, so don't worry." With that, he turned to the god of thunder.

"Uncle, she is not a regular mortal being. She is a witch, with a family of them too. They are very common around here. Forgive me."

"A witch? Do not lie to me, son."

"Uncle, believe me, she is. This library we are in right now is a wizarding school itself, it's called Hogwarts. Ginny, show the Lord a Freezing Charm"

Ginny nodded meekly and took out her wand from her pocket. Zeus looked curiously at the wand, like he was a little kid looking at a toy shop. She said "Immobulus" calmly, and the moth flying between Zeus and Percy froze in mid air.

Zeus looked at Percy for some kind of explanation. "What… How is this… Nephew, do what you must with your _girlfriend_, I… I'm going to host a council right now at Olympus immediately. I have to talk to Poseidon about this…" He turned red in the face.

"Behave yourself, child." He said. Then, there was a burst of light. Percy's heart lurched. "Don't look!" he shouted, "Zeus is showing his true form!" He could hear Ginny scrambling to shield her eyes and he did the same to his. Some seconds passed and Percy opened his eyes to check. The god was gone.

He let his eyes cool down in the dark surroundings. He gently tapped Ginny in the shoulder, and she took out her hands too and let out a sigh of relief. "Boy, that was crazy," She smiled weakly, "I guess you weren't lying after all."

Percy smiled back at her. She was so nice. "Yeah. You want to see my powers?"

"Oh yes!" Ginny's eyes widen, making her more beautiful, the moonlight bathing her face.

He thought about water in his head. _Swimming pool. Amazon river. Vitamin water. _And suddenly, water from the nearby frog spawn was summoned into his hand as a ball. Ginny looked at him in awe. "This is better than magic," she said simply. With that, she leaned forward and kissed him in the cheek.

Percy turned very red, and felt dizzy. _That_ was real magic. At that perfect moment, a shadow crossed the corner.

"Ah! Trying to sneak in, are you two? Eh? The library is closed now! Return to your dormitories at once!" Madam Pince said hotly.

"Tomorrow, same time same place," Ginny cried.

Percy had the best night's sleep he'd ever had in years.

Another chapter finished! Feel free to post a review and thanks if you made it to here :D

(Who still ships Caleo?!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone!** Just a little note, if you think the story is confusing, you can always leave a review. I will remind you again in the end of the story. Hopefully you'll make it there~ -Natalie

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any part of Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. If I did, I would have tons of fans and be very rich. But since I don't, please enjoy this fanfiction which ignores J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan's work.

Venue: Mostly Library

Time: Whole Day, Breakfast – Late Afternoon

"Jackson, we need to talk." Annabeth said sternly, leaning against the walls as Percy and Thalia walked out of the Great Hall.

"Geez Annabeth. I just finished breakfast," He yawned loudly, "Plus, it's a _Saturday_. Give me a break."

Thalia shrugged. "Whatever. But Annabeth's been telling me that you've kinda became a bit more jumpy in the past few days,"

Percy gave Annabeth a look. "I had to! I… I'm worried about you! Ever since Kronos was defeated and we came here, I thought… That he wasn't really dead and controlled your mind or-"

She was cut off by him laughing. "Controlling! _Controlling_! Annabeth! You're mom is Athena! You, You can't be joking, right?" Thalia stepped his foot. "Ow! What was that for-"

"_Boys_!" Annabeth said, choking out tears. And without a backward glance, she stomped out of the hall.

"Percy, she's having a very hard week, and you're not helping." Thalia sighed and went out too. Percy felt oddly alone. He watched the crowd leave the hall in two or threes. Some giggling second graders passed and pointed at him. When they caught Percy staring back, they laughed and just ran away.

Some point in lunch, he was still alone. Annabeth had totally disappeared, and Thalia had started to act like he was invisible. But the person he was mostly eager to see was Ginny. He had walked around everywhere, and can't seem to bump into her. He didn't had an appetite and spent the whole afternoon searching. And while he sat down on a bench, apparently given up, there was this brilliant idea which suddenly sprouted in his mind: Quidditch practice.

Percy raced towards the large Quidditch pitch. The sun was setting and the sky was turning into a beautiful mix of fuchsia, light blue and jasmine. He had just trampled on the grass of the training grounds until Ginny ran into him and gave him a muddy hug.

"_Ginny_-!" Percy gasped.

"What? Oh- _sorry_!" She let go. He bent down to catch his breath. When he looked down, he found his robes splattered with dirt. Ginny must had noticed, because she went pink.

"Er, sorry about that. If you mind, you might need to take a shower before dinner too."

"That's ok, Ginny," said Percy, also turning red. "Glad that there was no one watching."

They walked together to the castle, talked about blue food and how a radio worked. Percy was surprised on how smooth the chat was, and before long, Ginny realised they were so absorbed into their talk, had went into a deserted classroom and had to bade themselves goodbye to go to their own dormitories to shower.

After dinner, Percy looked around. Where was Ginny again? Just than, he remembered her promise and ran to the library. Ginny was waiting outside, concerned. When she saw him, she smiled, like all the worries lifted away. "Percy! There you are!" But before they can go inside, they were interrupted.

"Hey!" A familiar girl called to them. Both of them stopped.

"Oh come on Annabeth."

"I want to clear this up." she said, her anger raising.

"This, is Ginny, Annabeth. We're… both interested in potion ingredient, it's very hard to find here. So we're just trying our luck again."

"Oh. I'll leave you alone." Annabeth replied, but still wasn't convinced and stalked off.

Right after that, a Slyterin boy with cold grey eyes came from the oposite direction. He had a good look at both of them.

"You've got a new boyfriend, Redhead? The muggle loser boy? Where's Potty? Too much scars for you to handle?"

Just another bully. Aww great. Percy had no idea what he was talking about, and just before he can open his mouth, Ginny stood in front of him in one quick stride. "Leave him _alone_!"

He seriously wished he was heroic one or something, that he was the one saying leave Ginny alone. But he was rooted to the floor, realising that his mouth was dangling quite a little open like a dumb caveman.

Ginny gritted her teeth, and asked Percy to move a bit. He obeyed. Then she pointed out her wand, aiming it right at the Slytherin's nostrils. Woah. Too much for a fight. The boy paled, his smile instantly disappearing. A crowd was gathering, and there was a curious astmophere. She shouted, "I'm giving you one more warning, leave him alone!"

There was a flash of light and then, a big, olive green cloud erupted from the boy's nose. It wasn't just any cloud, as Percy looked closer. They looked like… _bat shaped boogies_. Everyone bursted into laughter, and the horrified boy, turning a deep shade of scarlet, took to his heels.

"Awesome bat-bogey hex there Weasley!" someone cried in the midst of the people.

Ginny wasn't reacting to the cheers. "It's just something little I've learnt from the DA," she muttered, but her body failed her. Her cheeks and the tips of her ears were reddening. motioning Percy to follow her into the library. He was still stunned at what Ginny did. _It's normal, I suppose._ He bounced up and quickly followed her. The door muffled the sound of people excitingly tell others what happened. He tried his best to chase Ginny to their usual place. It was very easy when her red hair was very visable among the dim surrondings, like dancing flames. But their usual place was occupied. Just the perfect person he didn't want to see Ginny. _Oops_.

"Aha." It was remarkable how Annabeth's voice was honey dripped in poison. She was posed like a pouncing cat, two arms clinging to each edge of a bookshelf. Her eyes were red and puffy. _She spent all day crying?!_

"Madam Pince won't like you shouting across the library there," Percy squeaked, secretly amazed he can say something an octave higher.

He was chased halfway around the lake and back before giving up and hiding under the lake. He was spooked out and swear he saw an tentacle before coming to surface. _Octopus? _Checking that no one was marveling about how he had came out of the water not dripping wet, he ran back into the library just to check if Ginny didn't watch their show. Yep, there she was, curled up in a chair, absorbed in a book.

"Umm…" He started. Not the best to announce your arrival.

Ginny snapped her book shut and tried her best to hide it behind her back. "Er, so I guess Annabeth's your running sole mate."

"Haha," Percy said sarcasticly, "Listen, can I have a look in that book?"  
>"No- Trying not to be mean or anything but- I'm afriad not, sorry."<p>

And she slipped out of her seat and went out of the library, talking care to hide the cover of what she was reading.

I'm very grateful if you made it to here! Hope you like my story so far, if it's confusing, you can always leave a review, and I'll change it ASAP :D Of course, if you like the story, a review can make my day 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Ugh! I need to stop changing titles! Anyway, I'm honestly very, very sorry for the super late post. The font is kinda weird today. I was very busy. I really do hope you enjoy a new chapter of the Percy x Ginny (Penny?) love story! -Natalie**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any part of Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. If I did, I would have tons of fans and be very rich. But since I don't, please enjoy this fanfiction which ignores J.K Rowling and Rick Riordan's work.

Venue: Mostly outside the Great Hall

Time: Midnight - Breakfast

Percy was woken up by Annabeth in the middle of the night. In the _boys_ dormitory. Not the best if you're just chased by the same person some hours ago, and the opposite gender.

"Annabeth-!" He was muffled by her hand covering his mouth.

"Oh shut up for a moment, would you, Seaweed Brain?"

He smiled in the moonlight. _Seaweed Brain_. It had been a long time since she had callen him that.

"Oh very well, Wise Girl."

"Man, that was such a long time ago."

"What do you want with me-" He was cut again as she dragged him into the roomy common room. It was deserted, but the fire still burned through the wood, warming Percy's face. This made him calmer somehow. An unadbandonded set of wizard chess was lying on the floor.

"Now make yourself comfrotable, we've got a long night." She plopped herself down to a rather large bean bag, curled up like a cat watching her owner.

He groaned, knowing exactly what will come up. He didn't need an Athena girl bossing his life around. He had secretly prefered Thalia anyway.

"Ok. Me and Thalia was worried about you uh, _spilling_ some demigod stuff to this witch. This witch in question is Ginny Weasley. Percy, why are you doing this?"

"That has nothing to do with you."

"Percy," Annabeth warned.

"She was interested, alright!"

"Interested doesn't cover it."

Percy stood up. "If you want the whole story, than fine! I met her in Hogsmeate. She found something different about me, I think she can sense my demigod power." He lied a bit, carefully spilling some truth.

"And you told her all about it in the library."

"Umm, Zeus visited us."

Heartbeat.

"ZEUS?" Annabeth shriecked, and Percy was sure that everyone in the world woke up. He was praying not, and regret telling more than she could handle.

"Zeus? Percy! Do you know how serious this is? Since our Hogwarts letters has been here, my mom told me that this demigod stuff should be secret!"

"Well, Zeus said the same," Now that Annabeth knew the truth, there isn't time for lies anyway. "Then I told him that she wasn't a mortal and Ginny should him a sheilding charm. Zeus was embarrested and said something about a council."

Annabeth groaned. "Council. We don't need the gods knowing wizarding things too! Percy! Stop spending your time with this girl! Our lives may be in danger because of you!"

The Poseidon boy kicked a pillow on the floor. Hard. "Is there a problem with spending time with a girl (that I kind of like)? It's just a girl I met in the streets and being friends with! I have nobody in this school, now that I have a bonus: You two think I'm a ghost or something and avoid me. You spend your time with Luke and he turned out to be bad! You-"

Annabeth twitched viliontly at the name. "He saved my life, alright! Not like you, you don't understand! You don't understand anything! If these secrets are going to be exchanged, then… Ugh I give up!"

She stood up and threw something in his face. He looked around. There, lying on the corner under the curtains, was a seashell.

"From your dad," The girl grumbled halfway across the stairs, "To impress your girl."

Percy woke up in a bad mood. The sky? A dull grey. For some reason, his camp necklace was missing, Peeves has dropped an two week old egg in his head, and when he found his sock under the bed, it had took him ten minutes, he also found the camp beads scattered all over the place. He had forgotten about the egg as he marched down the hall, aware of several people giggling and pointing.

He spotted Annabeth. "Annabeth-"

She ran from him. Thalia tossed a mirror from behind, pinching her nose. That was when he hit the smell. That smell. He didn't even need a mirror.

In his anger, he summonded water to wash the smell on his hair. The laughing in the crowd was replaced by silent wonder. Wondering about this boy, this boy they had laughed for ages, doing something of the unexpected.

"Whats the matter," Percy snarled to some first graders. The silence just made him more mad. He found Annabeth slowly push in from the crowd.

"Excuse me, excuse-"

"Oh hello, Annabeth."

"Percy, Professor McGonagal is here, she would like to take you to Dumbledore's office."

After her sentence landed, their Transfiguation teacher joined them. He didn't had a chance to talk to Annabeth, because she was already gone. The crowd desended.

They walked a while through the empty hallways, silent and not making eye contact. They came upon to a ugly stone gargoyle, and the professor went close to it and whispered something. The door automatically opened. Percy looked at the opening in wonder.

"I shall leave you here," Professor McGonagal said hasitly, and turned to her heels. Percy looked behind him as she disappeared into a corner. Right after that, a boy grimmly walked out, not looking where he was going, and knocked into him.

"Sorry" he muttered, and had a good look at the person.

This Gryfindor boy (according to the red and gold tie) was certainly skinny for his age, with hair that were untidy. He has startling green eyes complete with a pair of round glasses. On his forehead was a thin, lightning-bolt shaped scar. This must be the famous Harry Potter.

It was strange because he was supposed to feel honored at his persense. But a strange tingling was pulling at his stomatch. Jealousy. Before Percy can open his mouth, he was also gone. He shook his head. _What happened?_

After hesitating for a few seconds, he remembered what he was supposed to be doing and walked inside to a magnificent room.

**Thank you for the reviews so far! I will go on, of course! Again, a review can make my day.**


End file.
